Preview Story Naruto
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Preview stories for Naruto. Shall be deleted and reposted when they are put in their own stories. Please Review and enjoy. Poll up
1. Inheritance

(Naruto Unlocks a warrior from an old age. Eragon from this will have been a rider for many years before his death. We will see several one or two character beside Eragon and Saphira in this story. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review. )

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto sighed as he leapt from tree to tree, this was taking way too much time. He had expected to reach his destination by this point. But then again, as he landed on another tree branch and pushed off it, using his chakra to propel him farther. He did not actually know where his destination was. The feeling he had been getting ever since he had reached the Wave Nation had been wanting him to come somewhere. He could not shake it no matter how hard he had pushed himself while training. Nothing could distract him from the feeling at all.

Finally, after finishing the required training for the day, Naruto took off towards wherever it was this feeling was telling him to go to. By his estimation he had crossed nearly the entirely of the Wave Nation, which was really only a very large island. Still the feeling told him to go farther.

On Naruto leapt bouncing from one tree branch to another. It was a skill he had learned recently. It used what Kakashi, their teacher, had taught them about chakra control. And with it, he could push more chakra into his foot, causing his leaps to triple in distance. Finally he came skidding to a halt at the edge of a large beach.

"Where do you want me to go?" Naruto yelled out in frustration.

As he gazed across the beach he saw something several hundred feet out in the water. He could not quite make out what it was, but with the tide nearing its lowest point, Naruto hurried out till he was standing near the water line. It did not help to much, but from here he could just make out what it might be. It looked to just be a stone pillar very thick.

"That must be what I need to see," Naruto said, as he looked out at it.

Looking down at the water than at the distance between himself and the object Naruto realized he could not hope to swim it. Even if he could, it was well above the water level by about three feet. Meaning unless he was lucky and a wave threw him on, climbing out would be rather difficult, plus with the waves like they were, he would just as likely be hurt in the process.

"It is not like I can walk on water," Naruto growled out, then stopped as a rather recent memory returned to him.

It was of Kakashi fighting another ninja, Zabuza. It taken place almost entirely on water, with both Kakashi and Zabuza walking and running about on it. Meaning it was likely another skill where a ninja used chakra to stand on, or stick to some object.

"I doubt I can use chakra to stick to the water, but what if I use it to repel the water," Naruto said, looking up and down the beach for a calm spot he might try out his idea.

No luck, the entire beach was being hit by wave after wave. Well, that met there was no use for it, might as well take the idea and just run with it. Leaping into the air and over the water, Naruto being to push a fair bit of chakra out of his feet. It was the same amount he would force out when leaping away from a tree.

The result was a little surprising. Naruto landed on the water, but rather than sinking in, he began skidding across the surface. Throwing out his arms, Naruto was just able to balance himself as he shot off the crest of a forming wave and flew through the air.

Naruto let loose a yell of joy as he came down again, and sped off across the water. The chakra was acting like large skids for Naruto. He was speeding across the water, not taking a single step. It was speed unlike anything Naruto had yet felt. And he loved each second of it. Using the waves like jumped he shout high into the air, before coming back down and was off again.

For Naruto, he was rather surprised he found this new ability to be as easy as it was. But he was not complaining, he was not walking on water like Kakashi or Zabuza, but he was sure he was closing in on the right idea. Slowing the amount of chakra that was pushing out of his feet, Naruto slowed to a stop. Then adding more chakra to the amount, he took off again.

Naruto probably would have spent the rest of the day having fun, but the feeling returned only a few moments later. Turning he came towards the pillar, now four feet out of the water. Leaping out, he landed on the top of the large pile of stone.

"Now why did I want to come here for again?" Naruto asked himself as he stared about the stone.

While some would say Naruto rarely paid attention to anything, they would have been wrong. Naruto paid close attention to much of what everyone said, as well as what was going on around him. Wither he chose to use this information or not was another matter entirely. It was why Naruto was such a feared prankster.

But because of this, Naruto soon found just what he was looking for. It was a large stone door, with writing on it. Naruto could only guess what the curvy writing upon the door said. Though he was not bad with language skills, this was unlike any writing Naruto had ever seen, not one character matched those that he had grown up with. But as he stared at it, a phrase came to mind, like someone whispering it to him. He could not believe it was the right phrase, but then again he was lead to this spot by his mental wants, he might as well try it.

"To the last of the old world, I have come," Naruto said, speaking the phrase and feeling rather foolish.

And to his complete and utter amazement it worked. The door seemed to melt away, pulling apart revealing a large set of stone steps. At the same time, the feeling returned, directing Naruto to go down the steps as well.

"Weird stone pillars. Flowing stone doors. And now steps that lead down into the depths," Naruto said shaking his head, "It is official I am going crazy."

Not that that let Naruto stop himself from going down into the tunnel. Step after step he descended going increasingly deeper, down well below the water level. The deeper he went, the more Naruto hurried. He knew that it would not be long before the tide would turn and flood this place. He was only happy that there seemed to be enough light to see, no matter how deep he went.

Finally as he became sure he had not actually gone deep into the tunnel, but rather been caught in some sort of illusion he reached the bottom of the stairs. He noticed it was a great deal brighter now, and as he looked out over the room that he entered into his eyes looked onto two objects.

The first, was a large diamond or pearl which giving off a soft glow. But behind it, was another gem four of five time the size of the first, this one a sapphire. This one was shining brightly filling the room with its light. The glow itself seemed to change, shifting creating different hues and patterns in the gem itself.

"Well I am not sure why I was summoned here, but I am glad I came," Naruto said hurrying forward.

As Naruto got close three other things came into view. They were three swords, each stuck in a stone pillar. The gems, Naruto noticed, were sitting on their own pillars. Moving away from the gems Naruto leaned forward and grasped the handled of the nearest sword the one with a Ruby set in the handle. He felt suddenly a little winded, as the pillar disappeared, and in its place with was a scabbard covering the sword, the same color as the ruby.

Naruto grinned a little at this, noticing there were more marks on this sword, just like that of the door. Naruto grin only increase as he drew out the blade from its sheath. Even with his less than amazing novice knowledge about swords, he could tell it was something special. It seemed to reflect too much light, the blade was not even slightly rusted, and the edge looked to be prefect still.

Putting the blade back into the sheath, Naruto gathered up the other two blades. These two were the same blue as the sapphire that still stood in the middle of the room. He then wrapped the three together in wool blanket, one he had brought with him in case he should have to spend the night somewhere while searching for this place. Setting the blades aside he then approached the gems. But before he could touch them, a sound reached his ears. It was the dripping of water.

"Oh. No, the tide is coming back in!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto was pretty sure that the tide had not reached the same level as the top of the pillar. But it was possible the waves had begun to flow over the top. Which was more than enough reason for him to get going. Pulling off his backpack, he grabbed out another blanket and wrapped it around first one gem then the other and shoved them into his backpack. Closing the backpack, he put it back on before scooping up the bund with the swords and took off up the stairs.

Naruto did not hear anything over the pounding of his feet as he climbed ever higher. And the light glow that had been about the place was still there. But as he got higher he noticed rather great lack of water. It made him wonder if he had heard the dripping of water. Still though he could not allow himself to slow as he pushed his feet to climb faster. Till finally he heard the unmistakable clash of waves.

"Almost out," Naruto said, mostly to himself, his legs burning from the speed and length of his climb.

It still seemed to take another half a minute or so before the light began to brighten. At which point Naruto's feet came down onto wet steps. But he did not slow, keeping up the speed till, to his great relief, Naruto burst out of the top of the pillar and into the light of day.

After the still and quiet of the cave, it was nice to see the sun and feel the wind on his face. He turned and saw that the tide was still fairly low, about two feet below the top of the pillar at the very highest. Sighing with relief, Naruto allowed himself a few moments to breathe, and his legs to rest.

He did not stay still long though. This adventure had been done during the little bit of time he had off. And it would be good if he got back to his job and soon. After all they had someone to protect, which made Naruto wonder a little bit about Kakashi's logic of having him take a break, or anyone of their group. But then again Kakashi was his teacher for the moment.

Leaping off the pillar, Naruto began pushing chakra out of his feet again. Landing on the water, Naruto began flying forward towards the land. Soon he hit a large wave and leapt off it as he neared the beach, landing on the sand before stumbling, his legs still drained form the climb. Sighing he took several deep breath before he began slowly walking forward, heading back to their client's house.

But before he had gone too far off the beach, Naruto felt something strange. It was a light pressure in his head, yet he did not feel any pain or discomfort. Before Naruto could figure out what it was, it stopped.

"What is going on now," Naruto asked himself.

Then, without any warning an assault began on his mind. It drove right into the very center of his mind, and began sorting through everything he was. A second bigger entity then followed this first one as Naruto felt Kyuubi's mind, the demon that had been sealed in him not long after his birth, rise to fight this first attack. Only Kyuubi's mind was smashed by this second being, before its own mind was torn apart and viewed.

It was both painful, and painless at the same time. And there was nothing Naruto nor Kyuubi seemed to be able to do to stop whatever it was that was attacking them. Their very identity was being examined; past and present being laid bare for all to see. Naruto, though he did not see all of it, did learn a far bit about Kyuubi including his given name, Kurama.

Finally the two attackers pulled back, allowing Naruto to realize what was going on again. He had fallen face first into the ground, the bundle of swords off to the side, his pack with the two gems still safe. He then focused inward and found Kyuubi, and the two entities as he entered his mind for the first time.

He appeared to be standing in front of a large gate, the walls around him massive creations made of stone. As he turned about, rather than seeing what was likely that of his mind scape, he saw two figures. The first was a man, tall thin. His face was angler, with slanted eyes like a cat, and long black hair he tided back in a ponytail. Behind him, three times taller at its shoulder than the man, was a massive sapphire blue dragon.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, his voice echoing weirdly off the walls.

"My common name is Eragon, Brom's son. This behind me is Saphira," Eragon said with a small bow, before adding, "I must say I am sorry about the attack on your mind. But, there was no other choice we needed to know just who had rescued our souls from their resting place."

"Your souls?" Naruto asked confused.

"The gems that you placed in your backpack contain our souls," Eragon explained.

Before Naruto could reply, he heard a loud growl behind him. Turning about, he saw two large red eyes peering at him through the bars. Naruto could barely breathe, as he looked at those eyes, the darkness hiding the rest of the creature. Those were the eyes of Kyuubi, Naruto knew it.

"You two should not be here, you are not of this age," Kyuubi growled out, the eyes coming closer, till the head of Kyuubi was in the light, a massive fox head with teeth bigger than Naruto's own body.

Eragon chuckled, "You are not entirely incorrect."

"Saphira and myself come from an age long since forgotten to your world. Tens of thousands of years ago, we lived and struggled as Naruto or you did in this world. Now, we and the swords you carry with you, are the only remanence we know of our world," Eragon explained.

"And what do you want form me or of the world?" Naruto asked a little nervous.

"Nothing, it has just been so boring down in that room that anything after thousands of years of nothing would be more than adequate. As for what is in it for you, if you help us explore your world, we will help you on your way to becoming the next Hokage," Eragon said, a small smirk on his face.

"You are bluffing, how can you help me become the next Hokage?" Naruto said, then unable to help himself asked.

"I can teach you a great many things. Sword play, government, tactical advice. That is just to name three. I have also fought and lived through a massive war that threatened to enslave everyone," Eragon explained.

"How can you teach me sword play, when you are a gem," Naruto asked.

However it was Kyuubi who replied, "Trust him. His power and knowledge is older than even my own. Even as a gem he and his dragon Saphira have been watching this world for ages, studying and learning."

Naruto turned to look at Kyuubi, a little stunned by this pronouncement, and he saw in Kyuubi's eyes a glimmer of hatred. But a few moments later it vanished as Kyuubi focused his eyes on Saphira. The room around them seemed to shake as the two stared each other down before finally Kyuubi looked away.

"So that is who you are," Saphira said, speaking for the first time, "To think she is still alive after all this time. If only sealed away like we were."

Eragon smirked, as he turned to Naruto who was completely lost and said, "When you awake use your Shadow Clone Jutsu. I will channel my energy through your body. I will then make a good story up to explain my appearance and the swords."

"What? You are going to lie to Kakashi?" Naruto said, a little surprised.

"More like creatively avoid telling the truth, but yes. We need to see your Hokage, Hiruzen, before we reveal to others what I truly am," Eragon said.

"I am not sure if I should trust you," Naruto said, looking at Saphira then to Eragon.

"Good to see you don't trust everyone you meet without reason," Eragon said before he tapped his foot.

The tap of his foot caused a surprisingly loud echo, and the world to blacken before Naruto's eyes. Moments later, Naruto found himself opening his eyes again, and this time he was back on the edge of the beach, the swords still next to him. He could still feel Eragon's, Saphira's and Kyuubi's mind lightly touching his own.

Standing up Naruto stretched a little bit, his body weirdly stiff, and his legs still sore. Then flashing through a set of hand signs, he went to make a clone of himself. But instead of a clone of himself appearing, one of Eragon appeared. The man stood just as tall as Zabuza, his features much more evident, along with some others Naruto had not noticed before, like the pointed ears.

"It is good to be out and about again," Eragon said stretching some, experimenting with his new body.

"We can summon the others later," Eragon said, bending over and picking up the bundle with the swords in it.

Naruto watched in amazement as Eragon moved with a speed and precision that should have not been possible, and drew one of the swords form the bundle with ease. Then without warning, Eragon drew the sword from the sheath, and brought it through the air with such speed Naruto could barely track it.

"Oh, good," Eragon said, "Still as prefect ever."

Eragon turned and placed the sword back in the sheath, before grabbing the other two. The second blue one strapped across his back, while the first was at his side. The belts forming around those spots so Eragon could carry. Naruto guess that it was probably Eragon controlling the clones image that allowed him to do this. As Shadow Clones, the Jutsu that Naruto had used, made a clone out of highly condensed chakra, which gave the clone physical form.

Once this was done, Eragon held out the final sword to Naruto, "Here take this one."

"Why me?" Naruto asked, though he still took the sword and sheath.

"As my apprentice in swordsmanship, you will need a sword that can stand against my own blade," Eragon explained, "You see, though you have just begun your journey as a warrior, you hold a great deal of promise. And I would like to aid you."

Naruto nodded, but found that he could not hang the sword at his side like Eragon had, so instead used a makeshift belt to hang it across his back in place of the backpack. Eragon then took the backpack, and from it, drew out the gems that contained his and Saphira's souls. Carefully hold them, Eragon began speaking, the smaller of the two gems sunk into Eragon's hand.

Eragon's body shock and shimmered, then regained definition. Naruto noticed on the back of Eragon's palm, the gem now showed, but its brilliance had been greatly reduced, to a light glow. It was also at this point that Naruto noticed thick growths on Eragon's knuckles, that had a scale like look to them. However before Naruto could look to close at them, Eragon moved his hands, and put Saphira's gem back into the back pack. He shifted it lightly and carried it at his side like a sling.

"Okay let's get moving," Eragon said, gesturing towards the way Naruto had first traveled to reach this point.

Naruto nodded, and took off at a slow jog. Eragon was soon beside him keeping up with surprising ease. They moved along in silence Naruto tiring slowly while Eragon kept along Naruto slowing as Naruto slowed.

Naruto glanced over at Eragon, "How fast are you really?"

Eragon looked over at Naruto, who had slowed to a walk by this point, "I could keep up with a charging war horse if I wished, and I could keep up that pace for several hours. For shorter burst I am even faster."

Naruto nodded, "So you are at least as fast as our teacher Kakashi."

"Possibly," Eragon admitted, "I think we shall find out soon enough."

"By the way, what were those things I saw on your hand earlier?" Naruto asked.

Eragon chuckled, "During the war, I lost my first sword and I found myself facing armored enemies. So, in the time between when I got my own blade, made just for me, I adjusted my skin with magic so I could punch clean through a shield yet feel nothing."

Naruto looked at Eragon in surprised, "Does it work?"

"Yes, I punched clean through a man's breast plate. I kept them later even after I got my own sword," Eragon explained, "My fingers have lost some of their flexibility but that is not too big of a problem."

Naruto nodded, "So, what shall I learn first?"

Eragon chuckled, "Sword play. Then when we return to the Leaf Village, I shall begin teaching you other things."

"Very cool," Naruto said, a large grin forming on his face as he tried and failed to draw the blade from his back.

Eragon looking sideways chuckled at this, and stopped for a few moments to adjust the straps and soon Naruto could draw the blade with only a small amount of trouble. His shorter arms creating the biggest problem. Naruto looked at the ruby red blade, he noticed a mark on its surface.

"What does this stand for?" Naruto asked pointing to the mark.

"That is the swords name, Zar'roc, or Misery in the common tongue," Eragon explained.

"You named this sword Misery?" Naruto asked confused.

"No, the sword was forged for someone else. Taken from them, then later given to me as my first sword." Eragon explained before tapping the blue sword at his side, "This was the sword I named. Its name means fire. But if I speak its name in the old tongue, it will burst into flames."

Naruto blinked, "Really, can I see?"

Eragon nodded, and drew out the blade form his side, then holding it a little way from himself he spoke, "Brisingr!"

Along the length of the blue blade sprung blue flames. Naruto jumped back in surprise as the heat washed over him. Eragon grinned and swung the blade a few times before the flames vanished and he returned the blade to its sheath.

"That was amazing!" Naruto said, looking at Eragon in awe.

"That it is, and a bit of a pain," Eragon said with a small chuckle.

Naruto nodded as he carefully put Zar'roc back into its sheath, before pointing to the blade on Eragon's back, "And what is that swords name?"

Eragon did not draw the sword, but rather touched the pummel where the large sapphire sat. He seemed to get a faraway look in his eyes as he took the hilt in his hand, before letting it go again. Naruto wondered a little bit at this before Eragon finally spoke.

"This was my father's sword, Undbitr He lost it in battle many years before I was born. I found it many years later I returned to my homeland. Ever since then I have kept it at my side," Eragon said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded as another question entered his mind, "You speak of battles and times long since past. When were these battles?"

"If I am correct, nearly fifteen thousand years ago," Eragon answered, as if he was talking about the time passage of a year or two.

"Fifteen thousand years!" Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, no need to yell it out," Eragon said, a light frown touching his features.

"But that is impossible!" Naruto replied, still louder than normal.

"I can assure you it is true," Eragon said, with a small sigh, "But we don't have the time to talk about it now, I shall explain when we return to the Leaf Village, both to you and your Hokage."

Naruto nodded, looking at Eragon with renewed curiosity as they continued onward. It was about an hour later when they finally reached the place Naruto and his team were staying at. It was a small wooden house, which belonged to the daughter of their current Client. Kakashi was standing outside talking to their client, and slightly older man by the name of Tazuna. Inside the house, Naruto could just make out his fellow team members Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ahh, Naruto," Kakashi said looking away from Tazuna as Naruto got closer.

"Hay Kakashi," Naruto said, waving, "I met a rather interesting person out on my break."

"Indeed," Kakashi said, giving Eragon a hard look, taking in the slender frame, as well as the twin swords.

"It is nice to meet you Kakashi Hatake," Eragon said, bowing a little bit to Kakashi, "You student here speak highly of you."

Kakashi gave Naruto a sharp look, and noticed the sword on his back, before turning his gaze to Eragon. Eragon kept his face calm and serene as he returned the gaze.

"That is good to hear. Though, I might ask your name," Kakashi asked, "For the life of me I cannot say I have ever seen you or anyone like you before."

"That is quite alright I am not from around these parts. And you may call me Eragon," Eragon answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kakashi said, has face remaining impassive, "Though I might ask, why is Naruto carrying that sword? I am assuming is yours."

"In the time that I have been with him, as little as it is, I have found he hold great potential. And as such I wish to train him in the art of swordsmanship. As he does not have a sword of his own, and I have three, I figured he could use one of mine." Eragon explained.

"Interesting," Kakashi whispered saying mostly to himself, before he said louder, "If you wish to train Naruto you should take it up with the Hokage."

Eragon nodded, "I shall, till then I shall give Naruto basic instructions. And if you should wish, I would be willing to help Tazuna here with his troubles."

"It would be useful having another person around that could aid us, right Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said giving a wide grin.

"That it would, but I rather know for sure that we can trust him," Kakashi said, looking first at Naruto then at Eragon.

Eragon only smiled at this, "You are smart, but the worry is missed placed. I mean you, your team, nor your client and his family no harm. At least unless you decide to attack me that is."

"And your skills? Would they be equal to an A-rank Rogue Ninja?" Kakashi asked.

"If I were to not hold back, I am more than a match for even a small army of Rogue Ninja," Eragon said, his face becoming impassive again.

Kakashi looked at Eragon closely. Naruto watched, and was sure Kakashi was sizing up Eragon. Naruto was more than sure that Eragon was in no way bluffing, but it would be kind of hard to convince Kakashi of that. Finally though Kakashi nodded, and walked away from Tazuna.

"Very well, I shall test your skills," Kakashi said.

"Is this necessary?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, I rather know for sure you can take care of yourself," Kakashi said.

Eragon nodded, "Very well."

Eragon stepped out onto the path, and looked at Kakashi, "Attack when you are ready."

Kakashi looked a little surprised at the lack of a combat stance. And for that matter Eragon did not loosen the blades in their sheathes so they could easily be drawn. Was Eragon really that incompetent? Before Kakashi could decide however Eragon made the first move.

Eragon struck with a speed no one, not even Naruto had truly expected. One second he had been standing thirty feet from Kakashi, the next, Eragon was right next to Kakashi delivering a palm strike to Kakashi's chest. Kakashi did not react, he did not have time to, before he was sent flying, he chest aching with the force of the blow.

Kakashi was able to just land it, skidding across the ground several feet. And as he looked up he saw Eragon was once again taking a rather lazy stance, his hands at his sides, the swords still in their sheathes. So rather than wait for another blow like that Kakashi took off towards Eragon, to try and return the favor.

Not one hit landed, Kakashi no matter how hard he tried, could not land a solid blow on Eragon. Eragon either blocked, redirected or straight out dodged the blows that came his way. Naruto was in a state of stunned joy, hoping soon Eragon would teach him that. Tazuna on the other hand was looking hopefully at this, if he had someone else protecting himself like Eragon his mission would be a successes.

Finally Kakashi out of annoyance and growing want to beat Eragon, drew out a Kunai. Eragon rather calm look changed slightly to one of slight annoyance as Kakashi made increasingly dangerous attacks at Eragon. Thus as Kakashi made a lunge, Eragon struck. A blow to Kakashi's wrist caused Kakashi to drop the kunai, and, before anyone could even home to react, Eragon's hand had grabbed the blade and held it up to Kakashi's neck.

"My win," Eragon said, before dropping the blade in the ground.

Kakashi was more than a little stunned. He could see most things, and all but the fastest people he could track normally. But that last move, the speed he had only seen a few times before, and even then it had been by Taijutsu masters. Yet, Kakashi knew this man was no master of hand to hand combat, so how was he able to move that fast.

As Eragon came to stand by Naruto, Naruto asked, "Why did you not use your swords?"

"Kakashi does not have a blade of his own, nor would it be safe for me to use these against him. Well not unless he wished to end up dead after the first attempt to block the blade. Come Naruto, let's begin your lessons," Eragon said, before he took off into the forest, his leaping strides taking him out of sight in moments.

A few moments later Naruto followed. Tazuna looked at Kakashi as the Jonin came over. He chuckled and grinned at Kakashi, "Man if I had any reason to worry about before. I think that is over now."

Kakashi could only nod, as he looked with his one revealed eye down the path Naruto and Eragon had gone. His only wonder was just who had Naruto had found out on the Wave Island. After all, he had never met anyone that strong before, at least that strong and who had not made a name for themselves.


	2. Kung Fu Panda

( Been wanting to do this idea for a while. I like Tigress as a character a lot. And I finally got something written down. Do enjoy and review.)

* * *

Chapter 01

Shifu was a patient person normally. Well more correctly, when things went the way he expected them to anyway. But then when things started going wrong he always tended to worry or panic a little, not a good thing to happen when he was a master of Kung Fu. To him this was a great fail in his character, but one he was slowly learning to deal with.

But right at this moment however he was more than a little impatient and annoyed. Again, at himself. In his haste to find out what he could about Chi, he had made a rather big mess of the records room. Scrolls littered the floor, and with part of the Jade Palace still being repaired, no one had come by to clean up the scroll. The Furious Five, as well as Po, were down in the town or out in the country working and helping. So that left him with the soul duty of cleaning up the scrolls.

What bugged him so much as he began putting the scrolls away was there was no pattern to them. They were not staked in and order of being made, subject, who made them or any other such manner. They were just thrown onto the stacks that kept getting higher as time went on.

"I supposed this is my fault," Shifu admitted, Oogway had put him in charge of the scrolls to begin with, something Shifu had always found to be dull work.

Now though, Shifu had all the time in the world to sort them. And maybe he might learn something useful, or at least so he hoped. So, beginning with the pile of scrolls he had made, he began organizing the scroll. It took much of the day to deal with the pile. And even then, the pipe itself had only grown.

It seems the stacks of scrolls around the room were just as bad. So, he did the only thing he could have done, take them all down and place them back up in a more desirable manner. He had already sorted out many of the history scrolls. And was now working through styles and battle techniques. When he chanced across and scroll that drew his attention.

It was about a battle style he, in spite of his many years of training and studying under Oogway had never seen let alone heard about before. It focused on the use of one's tail, rather than one's limbs as the main point of attack and defense. Shifu himself could likely use some of the style, but most of the moves were beyond him. Then he noticed it referenced a person whose name he had only heard once before. Naruto.

Looking back at the pile of scrolls he set this one aside, and began sorting the rest with a renewed vigor. He wanted to know more, and somewhere in this pile was the information he desired, he was sure of it. Each scroll he scanned for a few moments before placing the scroll in its new location, before moving on. Some were placed on the selves, others into a small but growing stack he wished to study later. Till finally, as he reached the last ten scrolls he came across the one he wanted.

Fox Style – Master Naruto

Shifu looked at the scroll both confused, and impressed. For one, he was not sure who this Naruto person was, which unto itself was weird. Shifu had set himself to learning each and every master's name, as were as their Kung Fu style. There were very few who came along he did not at least know a little bit about. Shifu's knowledge almost able to rival that of Po's own, who in spite of being a master was very much a fan of all things Kung Fu.

Shifu was also impressed as Naruto had the master rank, and the writing had been done by Oogway only a few years ago, likely not long before his death. But that raised one big question where was Naruto now? And more correctly why had he not shown his face in the few years since Oogway's death?

Shifu sighed and set the scroll down with the few others he had planned to study. He then sorted out the last nine scrolls then gathering the ones he wished to read he left the room. Reaching the living quarters of himself and the others Masters who lived at the Jade Palace, Shifu found he was not the only one still awake.

"Tigress, what are you still doing up?" Shifu asked his tone rather calm.

"Just looking for a few moments of quiet," Tigress replied with a small smile, "The others inside are being a little loud, so I figured I spend some time out here. Till it was calmer inside."

"Ah, I understand," Shifu said with a small smile of understand.

Though Tigress like himself enjoyed jokes and fun times much like anyone else. They preferred the quiet much more so than the others, and would at times slip out to get that needed quiet before returning. The others did not complain, each of them had their own habits and likes as well as dislikes.

"So, I see you be up to the records room," Tigress commented sitting down on one of the flat stones.

"Yes, I have been busy putting the scrolls away," Shifu said with a small smile.

"You mean like you should have been doing for ages?" Tigress said, with a small chuckle.

"Yes, like Oogway told me many years ago," Shifu admitted, after all Tigress had been around when Oogway had asked Shifu to sort out the records room.

"What did you find," Tigress asked, pointing to the scrolls.

"Something rather interesting about a student Master Oogway took on long ago. Yet, this student, I have never heard of him before, which puzzles me greatly," Shifu said, with a small sigh of annoyance.

"Who might they be?" Tigress asked.

"One Naruto, Master of the Fox Style," Shifu answered noticing Tigress draw in her breath sharply, "Do you happen to know him?"

Tigress did not reply right away. Shifu, though he did not know why, could sense something like guilt and torment whirling about inside her. By why was that, did she actually know this Naruto, and if so how come he had never met him?

"What is wrong," Shifu finally asked.

Tigress did not reply however. Instead she got up and began walking away, her posture was stiff her claws showing. Yet he did not sense any anger coming from her. Shifu knew Tigress would not cause any problems, not matter her nature and anger. Still though, he did worry.

Seeing as he was not going to get any answers from Tigress, he grabbed up the scrolls he had brought with them and hurried to his study. Lightly a lantern he began reading the scroll on Master Naruto. Finally, he found it, near the end of the scroll, and it caused his heart to nearly stop for a moment.

It was the next day and Shifu found Tigress had not returned to the sleeping chambers. Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane nor Viper had seen her since she had left last night. Shifu hurried to find Tigress, and searched the entire complex. Till finally he found her sitting by the peach Tree that Master Oogway, had once loved to meditate by.

"Tigress," Shifu said as he drew closer.

"Master Shifu," Tigress replied, her tone rather dead.

"I wish to talk to you about Naruto," Shifu replied, "I know what happened between you and him."

"That we had once dated, almost been in love?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, though I am not sure how I never noticed it," Shifu commented.

"The other four had just shown up, you were working with them harder than ever trying to help them prefect their own styles. So, I had more free time. And Oogway encouraged it, saying I needed someone like myself, who could actually understand me. Then without warning, he just vanished, and then Oogway died the that night, and well you know what was going on then," Tigress said growling a little.

Shifu nodded, "I know where he went."

Tigress spun towards him, shock and confusion written all over her face, "Where? Why did he leave?"

"The reason was an order from Oogway, his notes in the scroll says as much. But as to where, he went to the Summon Lands. Where those who partake in the Summon Contracts dwell, then he was to return, there was also a letter left for you form Naruto," Shifu said holding up the letter.

It was gone from his hand faster than he could have blinked. And Tigress had it opened by the time Shifu even realized it was missing. Rather than make a comment about Tigress's less than polite actions he waited for her quietly to finish and speak. She remained reading the letter for several minutes, before finally giving a weak chuckle before slumping and falling to the ground.

"Well?" Shifu asked, glancing at Tigress.

Tigress did not reply as she stood up, but rather handed over the letter. Shifu took it, noting that Tigress was heading down the path a few moments later. Quickly flicking the letter open he read.

'Tigress.

It pains me to say this, and even more so that I must do this. But it is time that I must leave. Not forever mind you, but Oogway has decided that it is time for me to leave for the Summon Lands. He doesn't wish for me to go, nor do I wish to go, but we both know this is something that I must do. You see I am not form this this world, but rather the world the summons leave to, and I must return to it.

However, I shall not be returning to my home worlds by the normal means. The Jade Palace is my home, and it shall always be that way. In the same way, my love for you shall always bring me back no matter how long I may disappear for. As such I have gone to learn how to produce a summon contract, as well as reverse summon myself between our two worlds. Once I have learned this, I shall return to you.

My plan shall be to visit the different summon tribes, both major and minor and learn what I can from them. I will start with the Clan who brought me to this world first, the Monkeys and King Emma. Once that is done I shall…'

Shifu stopped and scanned down the page, to the bottom where he saw one last note.

'Tigress, I know that I have hurt you if my timing was bad, I just hope you can forgive me. Just try and remember to look for me.

Your Love Naruto.'

Shifu sighed, and looked at the route Naruto was to take. If it had been true and Naruto's task had gone as planned, he should have been back long before now. Yet when Tigress walked away she was smiling, why? Did she read something between the lines he had not seen. Getting up Shifu carefully folded up and followed Tigress. He soon caught up with her as she began heading down to the Palace itself.

"Do you think he shall be back soon?" Shifu asked.

"Yes," Tigress said, with such firmness it was surprising.

"Why, he is late already, by over a year," Shifu said, confused.

"Naruto never let anything stand in his way before, but he always had a knack for getting into trouble, even when he was being watched. It is one reason why Oogway did not train him to much in the Palace but rather on the other side of the village," Tigress explained.

"The other reason?" Shifu asked confused.

"Control," Tigress said with a small smirk, "Even after years of training Naruto's control was bad. He could, quite without meaning to, destroy most any piece of equipment we owned. And he could go for hours on end like this. He alone could match anyone of the masters currently living here at the Jade Palace, Po included. So, it would only be a matter of time before his return."

"Then why did Oogway not pick him as the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked.

"Oogway said, that Naruto could easily be the Dragon Warrior, but that was not his path. His path lay in a different direction. Naruto for his part was never madden by this, only it seemed to worry him that it would mean that we would have to split up," Tigress said with a small smile hidden in her eyes.

"And he was right, pity he passed away," A voice said behind them.

"Naruto?" Tigress said turning around.

Shifu did as well and saw a very interesting sight before him. Before them stood a fox with blood red fur, wearing black shorts, and a plain white shirt. On his back was a massive scroll, but it was not this that Shifu found weird. But rather his tails. There were nine tails, each almost as twice long as the fox was tall.

Before Shifu could even think to speak Tigress rushed forward, acting rather unexpectedly and drew the fox into a tight hug, which the fox returned. Shifu was rather stunned by this as Tigress even at her weakest had rarely shown any emotion displays and had only openly hugged someone once or twice. They remained like this for a few moments, before pulling back.

At this point, Tigress seemed to look over Naruto before a growl escaped her. A second later Naruto vanished leaping away as Tigress struck at him, anger on her face, her relief forgotten now. Shifu knew better than to get in her way when Tigress got like this, not that he was worried. Dangerous she might be, she always kept any attack she might launched under control, besides if Naruto was really Oogway's personal student like himself, Naruto could take care of himself.

Tigress continued the attack for a little bit as Naruto made not one move to attack, but instead dodged each blow that Tigress threw at him. Naruto and Tigress never let their eyes leave each other as the exchange of blows continued. It was a few moments later though, as the fight began to really take place that the other five showed up, having heard the sounds of Tigress's growls.

"Master Shifu what is going on," Monkey asked, as he got ready to leap into to help Tigress.

"We need to help her," Crane said before Shifu could speak, "The man is not even trying!"

Shifu sighed as the other four, outside Po, hurried forward to help Tigress. Shifu looked to the side and noticed Po had sat down on a rock, a small bowl of Cookies in his hand. Raising an eyebrow at this Shifu nodded towards the cookies.

"Was cooking some cookies," Po answered offering Shifu a cookie, "Why is Tigress angry at him?"

"An old boyfriend who just returned after vanishing without warning the day before you were picked as the Dragon Warrior," Shifu said taking the cookie, "Not bad."

"Thanks. Should we stop them?" Po asked, looking a little worried as the other four finally joined the fight, forcing Naruto to stop just dodging but actually fight back.

"I will in a few moments, Master Naruto seems more than capable," Shifu said with a small chuckle.

Po nodded, and watched as the fight began to reach its peak. Naruto was proving to be a big challenge for the five. His nine tails allowed him to attack and defend in several directions at once. So far he had avoided getting trapped by Viper, dodged Monkey's lighting like strike, redirected Crane's blow, and blocked Mantis's own powerful strikes. Tigress had slowed her attacks however when the others had shown up. She seemed a little more reluctant to strike now the others had shown up.

Naruto then dodging another strike from Crane, leapt and spun away his tails curling around him, knocking the four away. He landed not too far away standing now on the branch of a tree as he smiled down at the four. He seemed to actually be enjoying himself.

"Well, so these are the other four of the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior Po, it is a pleasure to meet you," Naruto said, bowing at the group from his spot on the tree.

"And who are you?" Monkey asked, looking up at the Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Master of the Fox style. Student to Master Oogway. And boyfriend to Master Tigress," Naruto said, with a small grin, "I have several other titles but they are pointless right now."

"Lair," Mantis said, "Tigress never had a boyfriend."

"I did," Tigress said, with a small smile, "And still do, now Naruto come down."

"You promise to listen and not hit me?" Naruto asked from his perch.

"Yes, for now. Now tell me where you have been, and why you did not tell me you were leaving before you left!" Tigress said.

Naruto nodded and stepped off the branch. He landed lightly on the ground his tails slowing their movement till it almost looked like he had a massive fan behind him. Shifu chuckled as he got up and walked over.

"Master Shifu, I don't believe we have met before, Oogway spoke very highly of you," Naruto said, bowing a little to Shifu.

"Thank you, I must say, it is interesting to meet another one of Oogway's students," Shifu said with a small smile.

Naruto then turned to the others, "Master Po, it is an honor. The news of what you have been able to do has reached even the outer countries. I had wished I could have helped."

"Thank you," Po said, a little bit embarrassed, "I am a little confused though. How come I never heard of you before? I mean I know every Kung Fu Master, yet I have never heard of you."

"I never formally took the Master Title till after I left, I will explain more once we are back inside," Naruto said with a small smile, before turning to look at the four, "So the other four of the five, Oogway was right, you four are truly interesting. Each offering a different style of Kung Fu, it will be a pleasure to get to know each of you while I am able to stay here."

"Able to stay?" Tigress asked confused, a slight hurt sounding her voice, "You are not going to live here?"

Naruto sighed, the smile he had on his face fading a little bit as he said, "No, I cannot stay forever. I will be going soon. But, before anything else happens, please let me explain."

Tigress looked at Naruto for a few moments before nodded. Naruto smiled, and began walking up to the path to the living quarters. He stopped only for a moment and placed a hand on Tigress shoulder in a reassuring manner. Giving her a small smile he gestured to the building. Tigress gave him a weak smile in return, and followed him up.

It took them a few moments but soon the group was all in the dining room. Shifu was watching Po cook. Monkey, Crane, and Mantis were all watching Naruto closely, while Viper was watching Tigress. Tigress on the other hand was switching between watching Naruto, and then to some random object in the room, before moving back again. Naruto on the other hand was just sitting there, his eyes closed relaxing. Finally, though Shifu broke the quiet.

"So, care to tell us your tale Naruto?" Shifu asked.

"My story, I guess I should start at the beginning, which was actually not long before my birth. You see many years ago a powerful demon was sealed into those of my clan after it was used to try and destroy our village. In order to keep this from happening again, the demon kept on being resealed into a new person each time the current one would pass away. I am the third in this line, now when it was sealed into me, something had gone rather wrong. The demon had escaped from my mother's seal, how that was I am not sure."

"Could they not have resealed the demon back into your mother?" Shifu asked.

Naruto shook his head, "The process of giving birth weakens the seal greatly, and so soon after giving birth, any resealing would likely have failed."

Shifu nodded, "I see continue."

"Now, after it was sealed into me, the leader of the village, the Hokage, summoned Emma to him. He knew that because of the demon's escape, and attack on the village there was a good chance I would not be safe, and some might see me as the demon rather than who I actually was. So he gave me to Emma with the request to keep me safe till it was time for my return," Naruto said with a small smile.

"So how did you end up here then?" Viper asked, "It is a long way away from Emma's realm."

"That is where Oogway came in, you seem, my seal as new as it was plus my young age caused a change in my body. Turning it into that of the Demon's own, a fox, though with only one tail at the time. Emma was capable yes, but even he could not help me learn all I would need to know. So he called in the only other person he knew that had knowledge of the summon world, this world, and of the demon creatures, Oogway who used to be the Sage for the Turtle Summons clan. Giving me to him, Emma asked Oogway to raise me till it was time for me to return to my own world," Naruto explained.

Shifu nodded thoughtfully, "Oogway must have felt your safety was in danger if he never showed you to me."

"Yes, Oogway was sworn to secrecy by the Monkey King. But that did not mean I was without contact, just that I could never tell anyone my story. My meeting and later time spent with Tigress proves that much," Naruto said, with a small smile at Tigress.

"I see, continue," Shifu replied.

"Now as you know, I was raised by Oogway who taught me the best he could. As I aged my body grew, and so did the number of tails I had. When I left here I still only had five tails. Now I journeyed to the summon realms and met with their leaders. First the Monkey as Emma brought me here, then to the Toads who know the most about the demons of my world. There I stayed for a long while, learning not only their fighting style, but also many other things. Including how to make my own summon contract, as my staying in your world so long has left a rather permeant effect on my body," Naruto said chuckling a little his tails swaying a little.

"So why did it take so long?" Tigress asked.

"Sadly not all the Summon Lords are so friendly. About a week before I was do to leave, to be back here in one year as I had planned, several clans decided to make trouble, chief among the clans being the Serpent, or Snake Clan led by Manda. He had been asked to deal with the other Summons, as a way to weaken the village in my home world. Not wanting to leave the Toads, nor indeed the other clans I had befriended, I stayed and helped fight," Naruto explained, "It was not till about a month ago did we finally destroy Manda, and help instate a new Lord, who I might add is a lot friendlier than Manda."

Viper gave a slight shiver as Naruto spoke something Shifu noticed, "Something wrong Viper?"

"Yes, my father once spoke of Manda before. I never truly believed his story, even now," Viper explained.

"What stories?" Crane asked.

"While I don't doubt the terror. I doubted the size of Manda, said to be a mile long, and taller than our home, and that was without him even raising off the ground," Viper answered.

"That is pretty close, though he was shorter than that," Naruto commented, causing the others including Viper to look at him, "Being of the constrictor family, Manda's biggest weapon was sheer size and length. He could have coiled around the village below without a problem. But other than that he did not have much in terms of mental power preferring brute force to tricks."

Viper nodded, "Sounds like what my father said."

"So you beat this demon of a snake, then returned here," Po said, "So then what is this about leaving."

"As I said before, I had returned to Emma to figure out an easy way to return to my own world, as well as travel back to this one. Now that I have found it I shall return to my own world, and figure out why I am needed there, but before I went, I wanted to see Tigress again, as well as see if she would love to join me in my travels," Naruto said, with a small smile.

"Wait what?" Crane said, something all the others, other than Shifu and Tigress, echoed.

"Yes," Tigress said happily.

"What!" was the resounding word the filled the room again from everyone this time.

Naruto chuckled, and everyone looked at him. Tigress soon joined him as did Shifu. It was at this point Po shook his head and left to get more cookies made. Due to the seemingly reverse of things, the other four could only wonder if they had gone crazy.


End file.
